


Impostor in Crewmate's Skin

by PopsicleJolt



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is impostor, F/F, Good Impostor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleJolt/pseuds/PopsicleJolt
Summary: Dark Blue was one of two Impostors who helped commit the Murder of ‘21, and was a competent saboteur until she witnessed her fellow impostor do something repulsive.Since then, the crew of the Skeld has been making a smooth, peaceful recovery… But how will Blue help the crew when something even worse happens?
Relationships: Blue/Brown (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Introductions

As I patiently sit in the launching area of the Skeld, I think about what is going to happen next.

After the brutal murder that took place six months ago, The Skeld needs new employees. So, this exact reason is why we’ve been sitting here for fifteen minutes. While it doesn't bother me, I can tell that some of my less patient coworkers are losing their minds.

I have to admit, watching Yellow care for the crew’s children is pretty adorable. At first, I had trouble understanding why people would take their children to space, as it would probably be considered questionable on my own home planet -but then I learned why some people go to space in the first place. I’ve been told about truly horrible things.

Eventually, after what seems like an eternity, a Mira HQ employee guides five new recruits and a guest into the room.

White is cheerfully trying to chat up the nearest person, Tan is stoically standing in a corner, Cyan is making their way over to the kids, Black and Pink are being cute with each other, and Brown is nervously scurrying to the seat next to me. I can’t help but read the room. Something is off about Tan, I feel strangely drawn to Brown, and Black and Pink are going to give me diabetes.

As expected, the crew overcrowds the newbies, talking over each other. I sit back and watch the chaos.

“This is the Skeld!”

“Hello!”

“Welcome aboard!”

“Say hi to the new crewmates!”

“Aww, your hamster is so cute, what’s its name?”

Also as expected, the speakers in the room whine, and Captain Red starts speaking.

“Attention crewmates. Can you please give the new recruits some space? We are launching in five minutes anyway, so I suggest you all take a seat.”

Everyone does that, much to the relief of the five new crewmates. I swear, Captain Red is psychic. It’s the only explanation I have for why he seems to know everything that happens in the ship. So it was quite a surprise when-

No. Happy thoughts.

When the ship launches, I suddenly get quite nauseous. This is one of the few things I hate about space travel; I get horribly motion sick during the launching and descending process.

Brown squeezes my hand. It feels grounding. I do know that Brown is going to be my fellow security guard, so it’s nice that she already trusts me.

Eventually, after a miserable eternity, the ship becomes more stable. I feel better, and Red tells us all to meet in the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is huge. There are five tables, which would suggest a much larger crew than just twelve people. In the center table is a huge button. Red beckons us all to sit around that center table and introduce ourselves.

And my eyes widen as I notice that Tan has a bulge in his pocket. He catches me staring and shoots me a look I’ve seen way too many times. A predatory gleam in his eye. It’s the look of a man about to kill someone. I glance at Red, who silently confirms our mutual discomfort.

However, now isn’t the time to bring it up, so we move on.

I hate icebreakers, as I always have difficulty coming up with something I’m comfortable sharing about myself beyond just my job. And I’m just a shy person in general. At least Brown is able to help me feel less nervous, I guess… Her very presence is comforting.

After the icebreaker, everyone splits up into groups. The youngest and most energetic crewmates start talking over each other at full speed, Yellow plays with the kids, and the older crewmates start chatting about crew stuff. I’m not entirely sure which group to join, as I’m pretty young, but I can’t stand how outspoken everyone in that group is. I just can’t take my eye off of Tan, who takes a moment to stand by himself before joining the older group.

Brown takes my hand, taking me out of my thoughts. “Hey, Blue? D-Do you want to show me the security room?”

“Sure.”

I lead her to the security office. A small room with two chairs, one for looking at cameras and one for working at a desk of sorts. Brown relaxes once we both get there. “Whew. I can’t stand all those people…”

“Me neither.”

Brown sighs. “Normally I would try to get us to know each other better. You know, more personally. But…” Brown glances out the hallway.

“It’s about Tan, isn’t it?”

Brown nods. “I’m really glad I’m not the only one who’s noticed. He’s acting really sus. He hasn’t actually done anything, but there’s something in his pocket and something is not right about his story of transferring to a different crew.”

“You saw that too…” I say. “Based on past experience, he’s most definitely up to no good.”

Brown nods.

“Sigh… Unfortunately, since there’s not much I can do about this situation until Tan does something incriminating, I’ll try to keep it in the back of my mind for now. Now, am I allowed to give you the intimidating ‘don’t be sus’ lecture I wanted to give during the icebreaker?”

“Ehehe, sure.”

“Alright, Brown. Ahem. I’m the security guard, and I’ve been one for several years. Don’t let me catch you doing anything sus. I will know about it, and I will do something about it. But as long as you follow the rules and don’t be sus, I’ll be nice.” I try to contain my amusement.

“Yes, ma’am,” Brown squeaks, pretending to be intimidated. “You’re the- the-”

We can’t keep up the act, and both burst out laughing.

“That came out weird,” I say. “I just sounded like an edgy wannabe police chief.”

“You kind of did,” Brown comments.

The speakers in this room whine, and Red speaks. “You two. You seem like you’re having fun, but would you mind returning to the cafeteria? We’re about to start touring the newbies around.”

Brown seems a little startled. “How does he-”

“Don’t ask.”

We hurriedly make our way back to the cafeteria, and Brown tenses up as soon as we’re forced to enter the crowd.

Her shaky hand brushes against mine.

I take it.


	2. Security Breach

The rest of the day is surprisingly exhausting. Maybe it’s the fact that I hate crowds and was forced to interact with six strangers for most of the day, or maybe that Orange wouldn’t stop commenting about how cute me and Brown looked, or maybe that I’m really scared of Tan. Probably all three.

Unfortunately, as much as I would like to rest, I have a post to attend. I’m really suspicious of Tan, and would like to make sure there’s no funny business.

So I say goodnight to everyone, leave the room and go downstairs to security.

\---

It’s about 3 AM, and I see Cyan walking Tan to medbay. Tan is holding a bucket in front of him. Wow, sick already? Ugh, this happens half the time. Someone always gets sick when a guest boards the ship. I hope it’s not me… Then again, I’m not sure if impostors can catch crewmate illnesses.

I relax a little. Tan isn’t going anywhere tonight.

Whew, now I can process everything that’s happened today. Five new recruits and a guest who is really sus are boarding the ship. Brown is my new partner, and we’re more than a little comfortable holding hands even though we’ve known each other for a day.

I spot Tan leaving medbay in a feverish haze. But Cyan doesn’t bring him back to medbay. So what’s going on?

Now I’m suspicious. Granted, Cyan could have fallen asleep. But I’ve known my fair share of actor impostors, and now is the perfect time for attempted murder.

Tan wanders to the security hallway. I connect the dots. If he killed Cyan, and I saw him do it on the cameras, then that means…

He’s trying to kill me next. He’s definitely not an Impostor or else he would’ve told me in private, which means he most likely is an assassin or a serial killer.

But that doesn’t matter now! I didn’t want to have to do this, but I open the sabotage menu and shut the door to the security room. It won’t hold forever, but it will buy me enough time to prepare for attempted murder.

So I grab a knife and get out of my seat, eyes trained on the door.

I compose myself, putting on an act of intimidation. Thirty seconds later, the door opens. Tan is pretending to have wandered here in a feverish haze, and it would be convincing if I hadn’t seen him on cameras.

“I know it’s just an act,” I sternly say, glaring at him.

He’s startled into dropping the act, nervously jumping a little.

“We both know you weren’t sick.”

Tan’s face cycles between fear, embarrassment and anger, before cooling down and giving me that hungry look.

“So? Does it matter, Impostor?”

Huh?

“I can’t believe everyone’s just letting you be here to kill people. I found Cyan’s body in medbay, so it has to be you.”

I sigh. “You do realize that I saw you on cameras, right? You went in with Cyan, and came out alone.”

The full gravity of those words hits me, and I feel a sharp pulse in my chest as I recoil in fear.

“Wait… Did you kill Cyan?”

“Alright, you caught me. I would explain myself, but…”

He pulls a syringe out of his pocket.

“I don’t want to waste time gloating when I can just kill you on the spot.”

He tries to jab me with the syringe, but I dodge and deflect the syringe with my knife.

I can’t believe this! Well, I can. I knew Tan was sus! He killed Cyan… Now he’s after me.

So I run. I run for my life.

I reach the cafeteria and slam my hand on the emergency button. Now, all there is to do is hold out until everyone else arrives.

\---

“Alright, what’s going on here?” Red asks.

Tan stops chasing me. He opens his mouth but I cut him off. “Someone go get Cyan and make sure he’s alive!”

Purple and Orange volunteer. Thirty minutes later, they calmly return.

To everyone’s relief, Cyan is alive. Unconscious, but alive and now stable.

“Okay, now that that’s taken care of, this is what happened…” It’s time to put to work those lawyer skills I used last time. “So I was in security, when Tan and Cyan walked into medbay. Then Tan left medbay alone, and walked right to my office. Then he accused me of being an Impostor and tried to kill me with that poison!”

“Objection!” Tan says. “You are an Impostor, and I have to get rid of you for the sake of the ship!”

I sigh. “What evidence do you have to confirm my identity?”

“Before coming here, I overheard gossip that someone here was an Impostor. I overheard that it was blue, but I wasn’t sure which one. So I decided to kill both blues just to be safe. Guess I got the wrong one...”

White pitches in. “Hold it! You just admitted to attempted murder!”

“But I’m just trying to help! There’s an Impostor on board, and we need to kill it before it kills us!”

“Tan, I need you to understand something.” Red sighs. “There technically is an Impostor on board, however they have not attempted to kill us once and might as well be a member of the crew. If we had a problem with the Impostor being here, we would be doing something about it.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I’ll stop. Just let me transfer to my next colony.”

“I’m afraid I can’t give you any second chances. You could be a hostile Impostor, and I’m not taking that chance again. If you’re telling the truth and are not an Impostor, you’re still guilty of attempted murder.”

Tan gives a pleading look, but Red doesn’t budge.

“In other words, you’re getting ejected.”

 _Tan was not An Impostor (but he might as well have been)_  
_1 Impostor remains_

As soon as Tan is off the ship, the atmosphere on the ship instantly relaxes.

“I knew he was trouble the instant he set foot on board,” Red says. “Orange, would you mind letting Canin Outpost know what happened?”

“Sure thing,” he says as he dashes off to the communications room.

“Purple, go check on Cyan and take care of him for as long as you need to. Lime, go with Purple and put the poison in a secure place. Yellow, put the kids to bed. Blue, monitor Medbay on the cameras to make sure nothing else happens. And everyone else… Go back to sleep I guess? If you can?”

So we all go our respective directions. I glance at medbay as I walk past it before reaching the security room. If the poison rendered Cyan unconscious and nearly dead, then… I do wonder just how exactly the poison was supposed to work, or if it will have any lasting effects on Cyan.

Never mind that. I have a post to return to. Even if the attempted killer is off the ship, I won’t truly be at ease until morning comes.

Flipping through cameras has never been so tension-inducing. I guess when Tan was here, I had a good idea of what I would expect to catch. But now that the would-be murderer is gone, if something goes wrong now… I can’t predict what would happen at all.

I’m slightly more at ease at the sight of Lime calmly leaving medbay. Nothing went wrong with putting the poison away. Then Orange leaves the communications room, clearly exhausted. I imagine that trying to explain “we ejected your transfer crewmate because he tried to kill someone” was a fun ordeal for him.

For several hours after that, nothing happens… And then Cyan stumbles out of medbay, followed by Purple chasing after him. Purple drags Cyan back to medbay, and Cyan is too weak to protest. I wonder what could have caused him to try leaving medbay in that condition. I have no idea what the effects of the poison are on non-Impostors, so my guess is that Cyan isn’t all there in the head.

I just can’t stop thinking about the poison. I don’t even know what that stuff is, but it supposedly kills Impostors like it’s some kind of rat poison. I guess Cyan survived because crewmates and impostors have different biology, but poison is still poison. I’ll have to ask Purple about Cyan later. But for now, I can’t abandon my post. Something else could still go wrong.

But, nothing happens. Nothing. I can’t believe seeing nothing happen is scarier than watching a murderer try to kill someone on cams.

Maybe there’s something I’m missing here…

I see Orange leave the bunks, frustrated about something. It’s the look of a person unable to sleep. Of course he wouldn’t, someone almost died tonight and we had to eject their would-be killer. I myself am still shaken by it all.

Then Orange enters communications. A few minutes pass. Orange frantically runs to the cafeteria and presses the emergency button.

\---

“What’s wrong?” Red sleepily says.

“So, I was not able to sleep, so I went back to communications to see if anyone had responded to my message. They did. It’s really important.”

“What is it?”

“They urged us to land at Canin even without their transfer. They wanted us to give them the poison sample for testing, and they wanted permission to give us a new medic. The thing that prompted me to call this meeting now, though, is how terrified the caller sounded when he warned us to be careful around Cyan.”

Red thinks it over. “Careful around Cyan… What does that mean?”

“I have no idea.”

“Hmm… Well, our medic is out of commission, so we do need a new medic. We’ll be continuing on to Canin Outpost. Orange, let them know we’re coming. And Brown, go to your post and make sure nothing happens." Red's confidence falters for a moment. "I swear, if anything happened to this ship, I'd never forgive myself..."

I won't let it. Not this time.


End file.
